Unities
by Borgin
Summary: Things are changing, and changing only because of a diary found on a cold day in January...a post-Hogwarts fic, with sad times coming.
1. La Magnifique

_La Magnifique_

A standalone prequel to Unities, included to diminish certain confusions in future parts.

_Où est Madame Maxime? _

Where is she?God, I'm scared.Those evil men, the ones that are holding the poor people in the air.Why has she disappeared?

_Nathalie_.Oh, there she is.She's running up to Caroline and me, slowly, though, due to her grand size.Now she's dragging us along with her, towards the campsite.Mama and Papa are waiting for me.And Valerie is as well.Mama hugs me.The warmth helps.I'm still going through shock.Madame Maxime is taking Caroline back to her tent.I watch them over my mother's arms.

Now my father.He's the assistant to the French Minister of Magic.He hugs me as well, but not as warmly.I can tell he's tired.And then to Valerie.She whispers, in English, _Nathalie, we thought that we lost you!Where'd you disappear?_I shrug.Valerie often speaks to me in English, because my parents know very little.It's like a private language we share.Valerie and I are very close.

Now we go inside. My brother Charlot is already sleeping.So I climb into my own bed in the next room and sleep.

*~*

_Dear Nathalie_, it read_, you'd love to be at Beauxbatons this year.They're holding the Triwizard Tournament.It's been a hundred years since they last held it, I think.I'm definitely going for it.In two weeks about ten of us will be going to Hogwarts.Hogwarts!Imagine what a wonderful chance to practice my English.Pray for me, Nathalie, that I don't get myself killed.And that I get to be Beauxbatons champion!Love always, Valerie.Postscript – Fleur the nasty is going for it, too.I hope she isn't made champion! _

I miss my sister when she goes to school.When she's home, I don't feel so different.But when the school year starts, I head to the lycée rather than a school of magic.I can't help that I'm a squib!

It wasn't bad, though.Well, I mean that it wouldn't be so bad, if I weren't mentally retarded, either.I'm convinced that there's absolutely nothing wrong with me.And Valerie agrees.But my other peers don't seem to think so.

I'm in a special school now for mentally retarded children.The Madrigal School for Girls, I think it's called.I've never been one to pay much attention to detail.And I go home everyday, seeing as my parents live in Paris – the other students come from around Europe.

Valerie is one of my only friends.There's just her and Caroline, who I met at a squibs support group I once attended.But Caroline's not a squib – it's her sister, but she's proven to be a good friend nonetheless.And she's my age as well, making her even closer.I've never been too happy about our faraway friendship, though, because I see Caroline even less than I see Valerie.

Valerie's letter, though, seemed to open something inside of me.Going to watch her at Hogwarts would allow me to experience some of the things I had been denied as a squib.I could watch the magic occurring at school, and not be denied the opportunity.Though my parents do love me very much, they've always tried to protect me – especially by exposing me to as little magic as possible.Though I've always had a say – I love to watch quidditch, although I have terrible balance on top of the broom.Watching the Triwizard Tournament would not be denied from me if Valerie were participating.

*~*

I can't believe it.Valerie's *Fleur the Nasty* has indeed been selected as Beauxbatons champion.I was so devastated when Valerie's letter arrived.My hopes of watching were extinguished.

Mama and Papa made feeble attempts to comfort me, but their help was of no use.My chance to be a normal member of the magical community had passed.I was desperate to show that I was not a useless squib, but a powerful witch with much hidden talent.

*~*

Mama and Papa have surprised me.I'm allowed to watch the third task of the Triwizard Tournament!It sounded as though Valerie had put some pleading in on my behalf, but I was forever grateful for her efforts.Father had rented us a house in Hogsmeade for a two-week's stay, starting the day before the final task.I was ecstatic at the prospect of being at the event – the papers had announced that the boy wonder, Harry Potter, was a champion alongside the three standard ones.I had always wanted to meet him, as I owed him my life.

There were three things that the Dark Lord hated: muggles, mudbloods, and squibs.Though everyone lived in fear, the three minorities to the magical community were the greatest at risk.But the French ministry disregarded the events as threatening, as there are very few mudbloods in France who are practicing wizards or witches.The only ones who didn't, however, were those with squibs in their families.Like mine.

My parents have always told Valerie, Charlot, and me how lucky we are to be living.And the three of us recognized the boy who was only a year old at the time as our savior._ _

*~*

I never pictured the task to be as exciting as it was.Everyone sighed when Fleur and Viktor Krum, the superb Bulgarian seeker, went out.Now only the two Hogwarts students, Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter, were left.

Cedric was indeed rather attractive.Valerie had mentioned him to be so in quite a few of her letters.I cheered when both boys went to reach for the cup.But, to my astonishment, within seconds both had disappeared.From the panic on quite a few of the official's faces, I knew that this had not been planned.And Valerie, who had been sitting next to me for the entire task, hugged me close.And I let her, because I was afraid of letting go.

*~*

I, to this day, have no idea of how long the two were gone.But I saw Harry return with Cedric's lifeless form, and this greatly reminded me of the stories of my early life, when the innocent were always the first to go.When my family went to the Beauxbatons carriage later that night to talk with Madame Maxime (my parents and Maxime were very old friends), we learned that nothing had gone that night according to plan.Though Maxime hadn't an idea of what really went on, the whole prospect of the night was extremely frightening.When we finally did leave on our trek into Hogsmeade, we noticed that the quidditch field had been sealed and that no one was being allowed on the premises.

When we got to the rented house, Mama lifelessly prepared us some cheese for a snack.None of us were hungry at all, and the cheese just sat on the table, uneaten.Papa mentioned 'checking up on the situation at Hogwarts,' but changed his mind when he saw how reluctant my mother and I were at letting him go.The night was tiresome, but none of us were really that tired.We sat on the sofa in the main room before Mama got too bored of sitting still and found a book of psalms from her pack.We sat around silently and began to reflect on the words.

_God will put his angels in charge of you_

_To protect you wherever you go _

_They will hold you up with their hands _

_To keep you from hurting your feet on the stones _

_You will trample down lions and snakes, _

_Fierce lions and poisonous snakes. _

My mother loves turning to the psalms for words of comfort and peace.But none of us was entirely safe.When Mama learned who was behind the portkey, she was so shocked that the day we went to Hogwarts to pick up Valerie (the school year had ended and Valerie would be spending the rest of our stay in Hogsmeade with us) she would not even let me go to the restrooms unoccupied.Mama has always lived in constant fear of my safety, and I know that she has a very good reason.Mama's afraid that if I ever get into a life-threatening situation, I won't be able to call for help.The scariest part is that she's right.If I were to get into trouble, no one could hear me.

_I can't talk. _

I suppose that there might be a better reason of why I can't speak, but I was born this way.I was silent when I was born.I never demonstrated any abilities of speech.I am not deaf – my hearing is entirely adequate.I just cannot make any noises with my mouth.

*~*

Today, we are headed to Diagon Alley.I am very confused at this sudden trip – my mother had made no mention before.But my parents took out the floo powder, Valerie announced our destination, and the two of us headed there together.Mama and Papa followed us.We were in what looked like a pub, and Papa lead us to a trash bin, where he carefully counted and lead us into an alley full of shops.I wanted to check out Flourish and Blotts, but Mama quickly redirected me elsewhere.When it looked like we were headed to Ollivander's Fine Wands, I stopped and gave Valerie a look of puzzlement.My family member's wands were in perfect working order.I had only watched them each use them the day before.But Valerie pulled me along anyways.

It seemed that the shopkeeper was expecting us._Pierre LeBoeuf? _he asked.Papa nodded._So this must be Marie.And Valerie._He took Valerie's hand and shook it._And so this one must be your Nathalie._I nodded, the confusing thoughts still mingling through my head.Valerie was doing a little bit of rapid translation for my parent's sake.I understood enough English that the translation was not necessary.The shopkeeper, who said his name was Mr. Ollivader, took my hand and led me to a separate room that looked like a workshop.Here he took my hand, and put a wand inside it.

This is where my puzzlement increased.Why was he giving me a wand?It's useless to have one if you can't speak the incantations, because that's the only way the wood would perform.But Mr. Ollivander was very direct about me holding it.And he told me to think very strongly about the word _lumos.Think, _he said,_ of the word.Think of the light that will be produced at the end of the spell._To please him, and thinking that it was at least worth the effort, I did.

The result was magical._Pierre, Marie!_Mr. Ollivader called to them._Look what Nathalie has done!_The two ran in, followed closely by Valerie.They looked at the result, and hugged me._Oh, Nathalie! _they exclaimed, _we knew that you could do it! _

I smiled weakly.But what good was this wand to do for me if I couldn't even go to school.

Papa then told me, _Nathalie, we've made arrangements with the headmaster of Hogwarts.Considering we teach you the basic spells over the rest of the holidays, you can attend school there and enter into your second year.It will be lots of work to catch up, Nathalie.You're fifteen, and will be taking classes with twelve-year-olds.But we have faith in you.If you do very well, you'll be allowed to move up the years a little more rapidly than normal._

But it wasn't the gift of being able to attend wizarding school that made me the happiest.It was that I could too hold a wand.And now I don't feel so different.

*finis 1/1*

A/N – Pierre, Marie, Charlot, Valerie, and Nathalie LeBoeuf are my characters and my characters only.As is Caroline.All other characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

The psalm quoted is Psalm 91:11-13.


	2. Wardrobes

Wardrobes

A standalone prequel to Unities, a new series that needs this for some sense in later parts.

I miss him. Meaning that even though I last saw him yesterday, I'm worried about him. My new baby sister Caryn on my lap, I'm thinking of him.Wondering what he's doing.Right now, at this moment.

I never told anyone about Caryn. There just never was the time, and I never bothered to mention that my mother was pregnant.Caryn is only two weeks old – sweet and tiny, with a handful of bushy hair.

And after the tournament, almost no words were shared between us.Meaning us three.The whole school was full of gloom and mourning – nothing that brought a cheerful thought in our heads.Although I'm so glad to be out of Hogwarts for summer break, it would be nice to see his face again.I do miss him.Oh so much.

My old friend Kayleen is stopping by today.She called me last night, gossiping about our old school friends, as well as new additions from over the years.She was even offering to set me up with Cole, a boy we both had obsessed over when we were nine."I don't know why you ever left for school, Hermi," she told me, "you'd be having a blast at the local school now."

I look at the clock.It's three seventeen.I head downstairs with Caryn, and give her to my mum.The thing about my mum is that she never could believe she was my mother, and now she is getting over the shock of being the mother of two.I go outside, and sit on the porch steps for Kayleen to walk down the street. "Oh, Hermione!" she exclaimed when she saw me waiting, "it's so great to see you!Let's go over to the café and talk some.About our lives since we saw each other last."I laugh.Kayleen has been my best friend for years, and I've always enjoyed her company.

We talk about our schools, friends, and the guys at the school.Kayleen refuses to let me not accompany Cole on a rendezvous, a date."C'mon, Herm, it'll be good for you."I tell her that I have my heart set elsewhere."Suit yourself," she shrugged, "it's your life after all."We make plans to go shopping in town the next day.

When I get home, I find my mother holding a tiny owl."This showed up with a letter for you, Hermione.I found it in Caryn's room."

"It's Pigwidgeon," I tell her."He belongs to my friend Ron."

"Oh," she says, and starts to fix dinner.We always eat late, because of my parents' busy work schedules.

I go to my room and read the letter."Just checking to make sure you got home safely," I read, "Love, Ron."He had never sent me such a casual note.Could this be considered a love token?

I neatly write, "I'm doing well, thank you," on the reverse side, and send it back with Pigwidgeon.

Looking at my closet, I begin to think that I really do need a new wardrobe.


	3. Unities - part 1 - of diaries and sadnes...

Unities

by Taranda

This is the first part of the main series, would should be only a few parts (I'm planning less than five.)The two standalones are included to introduce the ties displayed during the rest of the parts.

**-part one**

**-of diaries and sadness**

_December 22, 1978_

_She was still.No movement.But we named her anyway. _

_Callie, as we had referred to her for years.Carolina Elizabeth Potter. _

_We had decided, when we were still young lovers, to name any first daughter Callie, and any first son Harry.But we never expected the first child to be stillborn.And it all came as a surprise. _

_They told us not to name her, because it would cause grief.Much grief.Too much grief. _

_And it had. _

_But everything that lead to the baby - the sharing in choosing the name, furnishing her room – we realize now it would be empty. _

_And still, we gave her a name. _

_ _

_October 30, 1981 _

_It's been two years since Callie's soul went to heaven.But another was coming.And he came. _

_We named him Harry James, the name chosen long ago, and the second in tribute to his father. _

_But no matter how close we were to our son, in my mind I was closer to Callie.And what a sad thing for a mother to admit – that she loves one child much more than the other.And sadder, I think, is the part that our first born – the one I love most – is dead. _

_But will I be such a terrible mother to Harry?Or the new one, who is coming as well?We have chosen the child's name – either Sirius or Marguerite.But though we are hiding, we are giving Harry a Halloween party.So I must go now._

*~*

January, 2001

He was walking through the ruined remains of the house he was born in.It was indeed ruined – ruined beyond repair.Accompanying him was the ever-so-pregnant Hermione, whose own husband was occupied with his work – otherwise he would be there as well.

Rummaging through the ruins beneath the only standing wall, he picked up an old, dust and rubble-covered leather book.The inscription on the front read 'Lily Meredith Potter.'_Lily,_ Harry thought numbly._My mother. _

And he stood in the pile of graffiti, and held the diary carefully in his hands.Trembling in the January cold, her turned the pages._So I had a sister_, he thought dully._I wonder why no one mentioned her before?_

And Hermione, who had only just noticed what Harry was holding from the rubbish she was carefully clearing away, came over.Harry had read the last entry – the place where the paged had opened naturally.She read it, then tried to comfort her old friend as they walked away.

*~* 

She followed him home.Both walked, slowly, to the old, ramshackle house Harry shared with his wife, Nathalie, and three children.His children were triplets, two girls and a boy.Becca, Laura, and Aaron.

Harry found his key, and opened the door.Nathalie had been sitting in the living room with the children, who were only three months old.Nathalie then motioned for Hermione to have lunch, but she politely refused, and went home, thinking almost nothing of the short trip she had made to Godric's Hollow.

*~*

Until she heard the news, that is.

Ron came home unusually early, but Hermione didn't think much of it.Until a panic-stricken Nathalie arrived on the doorstep, her eyes brimming with tears.She was rapidly signing her terror, but neither Ron nor Hermione could understand her.Though their friend's wife was mute, they had never learned much sign language, and had relied on Harry to translate.Luckily, though, Mrs. LeBoeuf, Nathalie's mother, showed at the door next to her daughter, and announced that Valerie, Nathalie's sister, was with the children.

Cradling her daughter in as much of a way that a woman can hold her grown daughter, she told Nathalie that if Nathalie would sign, her mother would translate.And then, the story began to unfold.

After Hermione had left, Harry painfully told his wife that he was not loved.And though she protested, that, yes, he was loved – he had a wife and three children who loved him, good friends who cared about him.But, it had not been enough.He had locked himself in the bathroom, and took his own life.

"Glory be!" Hermione screamed, as the labor pains began.


	4. Unities - part 2 - renaissance

**Unities**

This part named because renaissance is French for rebirth.

**-part 2**

**-renaissance**

She was a beautiful baby.A bit heavier than my sister Caryn had been, but beautiful all the same.

We named her Glory, because her birth had been the one glorious moment in this time of mourning, remembrance, and suffering.

Nathalie and her sister visited me one day.Nathalie announced, while Valerie translated, that her children needed someone to raise them.Someone who could speak to them, who could comfort them if they needed it."Mama and Papa are growing old," she said."Valerie is busy traveling."Valerie had become a wand maker, developing wands for those with disabilities, and often traveled to gather materials."And Charlot's often busy working, Hermione, and he has a dangerous job."

"But Nathalie, I can't!" I protested."They're your children!"

"And Harry's.Hermione, even now I've realized that raising them will bring too many memories.And hardships.Hermione, please think about it."

And they got up and left.

*~*

Glory's such a beautiful child.At age four, she's grown remarkably.Her eyes are soft and brown, and her hair is brown with red highlights.

And she's grown up with three siblings.

Becca, Laura, and Aaron are sweet children as well.They all have their father's black hair, though their own have been considerably neater.And all of them have green eyes.But Aaron, the one who looks the most remarkably like his father, is the only one to show no magical ability.And that was a surprise to us all.

Nathalie, when she visited one morning, was surprised as well."I can't believe it!" her sister had translated."Aaron has no abilities?"And it appeared to be so."But I didn't show any, either," she thought again."And I've become rather good with magic, haven't I?"

"Of course, Aunt Nathalie," Becca and Laura came to hug her.They still didn't know that Nathalie was their mother._When they're older_, I often told myself.Yet the years were zooming passed, and I had no notion to revealing the secret anytime soon.

*~*

When I became pregnant with a second child, Ron decided that we needed to move.The four children had been sharing a magically enlarged bedroom, but more space was needed for our 'rapidly growing family,' as he called it.

So we moved from the small house to a much larger one thirty miles away.And after the change, we realized just how far from our friends and family we had moved.It seemed that the children were being separated from everything they had known.But we let it be.

The child was born on Christmas day.The children were all at my mother-in-law's house, where they could be under constant attention for as long as it required.And we had another daughter, a small girl named Noelle.

When Noelle was born, the others were seven, with the exception of my Glory, who was still six, but not for much longer.We gave her the freshly furnished bedroom adjacent to the master one, and settled her in, and hoped for the best.

But odd things seemed to occur from then on.The children, who were sent to a local Muggle primary school, seemed to pick fights with other children.Namely Aaron.One day, when I was picking my children up after Aaron had gotten into trouble for another of his infamous battles, I met an older woman, with a small boy who must have been her grandson.The woman, it seemed, had arrived to pick up her grandson, who had been involved in a fight as well.I hesitantly introduced myself, Hermione Granger-Weasley, and she did the same.Petunia Dursley.I had to stifle a laugh.Was this Harry's aunt of whom I had heard so much about?

I soon found out, when Petunia saw Aaron and put a look of disgust on her face.Aaron did look very much like his father.And right before I left, Mrs. Dursley asked, "Is this boy related to Harry Potter?"

I nodded numbly, and allowed the children play on the playground with their friends."He is.His son, in fact."

And Petunia then added, "I am Harry's aunt."

"Yes.I realized that."

"Are you his wife?"

"No," I answered, then gathered my children and left.

*~*

The next odd thing that occurred was that Aaron and Rupert, the son of the late Dudley Dursley, had become great friends.So I found myself walking over to Privet Drive often, which had strangely been only two blocks from our own street.And I became more greatly acquainted with Mrs. Dursley.

It seemed that Dudley had died right before his wife realized she was pregnant.And she would have raised the son herself, if she had lived after childbirth.So, Rupert had come to live with his grandparents.

And his grandparents didn't make the same mistake twice.Rupert was loved, but not spoiled.He was well fed, but not too much.In all, he was a very lovable child.And Mrs. Dursley and I became friends.

She never again asked me why I had adopted Aaron.And it was a secret only Ron, Nathalie, Nathalie's family, and I shared.

Until the Hogwarts letters arrived.


End file.
